


Blood, Sweat, and Jazz

by ArmyOtakuBxllan



Category: Bee Movie (2007), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, Other, Smut, bangtan - Freeform, bangtan boys - Freeform, barry dom, bee movie - Freeform, bts - Freeform, enjoy i guess, i was bored, idk lol, jimin sub, my first ff, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyOtakuBxllan/pseuds/ArmyOtakuBxllan
Summary: jimin enjoys a special type of jazz (insert lenny face)





	Blood, Sweat, and Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> UHM BEFORE YOU READ   
> this is my first fanfic,  
> uh its 1pm but im tired and like,  
> i’m bored so,..  
> i did t h i s.  
> and i wrote this on my ipad lol

        Jimin sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He was bored and all the other members of bangtan were out shopping together. “Well, I might as well just do whatever I want.” he threw out as jimin lifted himself up onto the table and started the choreography to blood, sweat, and tears. “Uhh” he stuttered looking down at hoseok hyung, who had entered through the door and proceeded to  _stare_ at jimin. “Jimin, what are you doing?” hoseok giggled. “Umm, nothing?” “......” “Why are you back already?” Jimin questioned. “I forgot my phone, so I drove here while the others are eating at the food court.” Jimin nodded his head in reply, and crawled off of the table and sat on the couch. “Well, bye.” hoseok said. “Oh and by the way,  _stop crawling on the table when we’re gone._ ” hoseok **very slowly** closed the door, leaving jimin stunned on the couch. “Hyung wtf.” 

        His nails tapped against the mug full of tea, while he stared out the coffee shop’s window. Jimin’s bored trance was suddenly shattered as Barry B. Benson flew into the room. “Huh!? What is Barry doing here?” Jimin thought as he watched Barry order a coffee and nibbled his cookie nervously. Jimin whined to himself as he watched Barry then fly out of the cafe. Barry’s eyes shot a smirk at Jimin quickly through the window and he buzzed down the sidewalk to his car. “H-Huh?” Jimin blushed. “Did B-Barry just smirk at me?” Jimin asked himself.

        “Just get home, just get home.” Jimin repeated flusteredly as he waited for the elevator to arrive, as his legs trembled in the lobby. “Ah, finally” Jimin exclaimed when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. He walked in, and sighed and threw his head back. Jimin was such a fanboy for Barry. He really wanted to talk to Barry, but Jimin was way to shy. He jumped up and straightened himself out when he heard the elevator ding again and the doors opened. Jimin felt his body grow warm when he saw who had entered the elevator. Barry stood there next to Jimin and pressed the button of a high floor.

        “So jimin you live here already?” Barry asked stabbing at the silence. “huh? uh.. yeah. I-I do..” Jimin started his sentence. “Um, can I ask why you’re here?” Jimin nervously questioned Barry as he struggled to avoid eye-contact. “Oh I actually just moved in here 9 days ago.” He informed. “WHAT!?” jimin screamed in his mind. “Y-you mean you live here now?” Jimin asked. “Yea,.. oh and, can I come to your apartment? Maybe we could hang out.” Barry asked confidently. “Maybe we could..  _hang out._ ” These words rang in Jimin’s head before he remembered to answer Barry’s question. “Uh sure I guess.” Jimin quietly answered. Jimin’s heart pounded in the akward silence of waiting for the elevator to reach floor 43. “Ding.” the elevator rung and jimin and barry walked out together. 

        “Oh my apartment is over here.” Jimin mumbled and led Barry. Jimin took out the key to the apartment, and opened the door. “cool.” Barry said as his eyes explored the apartment, _and jimin._  Jimin set down all of his stuff on the kitchen countertop, totally oblivious to Barry’s gazes. 

        “So jimin, what type of music do you like?” Barry asked. “Oh.. uh, well i don’t really have a favorite. Most stuff’s fine I guess.” Jimin replied. “ **Ya like jazz?”**  Barry interrogated. “Uhm, well i’m not really into jazz much i guess.” Jimin blurted out.

        Barry suddenly grabbed Jimin’s wrist and dragged him into his bedroom. He threw Jimin down onto the bed and pinned his arms above his head. Jimin’s heart fluttered nervously, as he stared into Barry’s lustful eyes. _“would you like me to change your mind?”_ Barry whispered to Jimin. 

        “I’m ready.” Jimin thought. He nodded his head and Barry ripped off Jimin’s black jeans. Jimin’s hard dick stood out beneath his black boxers.

        Barry wrapped his tongue around the tip of his dick. A rush of pleasure ran through Jimin’s body. Barry’s head bobbed up and down. He thoughtfully stroked Jimin’s member. Barry stopped to take of his clothes. Jimin ripped his shirt off of himself. “Suck.” Barry demanded and pushed jimin to his knees. Jimin’s warm mouth met Barry’s member. Jimin stroked him and licked around him. 

        Barry grabbed Jimin’s wrists once again, and pinned jimin backwards against the wall. Jimin whined in excitement imagining what would happen next. Jimin let out a suprised moan as he felt Barry rub his member against Jimin’s tight entrance. Barry teased Jimin until he begged. “Oppa please!” Jimin found himself moaning. “you better like jazz after this.”

        Jimin’s whole body shivered out of this exciting feeling. This feeling was him entering into Jimin. His hand crept onto jimin’s abs as he thrusted slowly in and out of Jimin. The thrusts became faster, “Ahh-“ Jimin whined but was interrupted by Barry’s hand over his mouth. Jimin’s muffled moans became louder with each thrust.

        Jimin loved the feeling of him pounding into him. “Do you like jazz?” Barry demanded. “Yes, yes!” Jimin screamed. He thrusted into Jimin once more and his warm cum filled jimin. 

        The next round began on the bed and barry layed down and jimin sat on his dick. “Ahhh!” Jimin whispered as he bounced on barry’s dick. Barry contributed to jimin’s pleasure by pounding up into him. Jimin bit down on his lip to keep from screaming. Barry’s big dick thrusted into Jimin repeatedly. 

        “i’m gonna cum!” barry exhaled and jimin bounced on him a few more times before getting up and stroking his dick. Jimin put his dick in his mouth and felt barry cum. The warmth entered Jimin and jimin swallowed all of his load.

        “i think i like jazz more now.” jimin moaned.


End file.
